Loves me not
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Ella habia sido tan tonta... el no la amaba y ella tampoco.


Chocolana: HAI! PEOPLE! Aki! si! yo! y Itnuzi! si! ella con un nuevo... SUPER MEGA HYPER DUPER FIC

Desli: choco es "e Itnuzi" no "y itnuzi" u.u en fin si un nuevo fic wii -levanta sus manos

Chocolana: TT pero si esta la I... TOT sip, fic nuevo, nuevo trama, mas tragedia para la pobre de la chica trenzada TOT

Desli: oye! me haces parecer sadica! pensaran que me gusta hacer sufrir a saku- chan, lo cual es totalmente falso!

Chocolana: mmm... no se porque sera XD ¬w¬ RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAA!- llega ryoma porque sabe que o si no choco le va a hacer daño XD

Ryoma: hnn... -molesto Chocolana: TOT TENGO HAMBRE! COMPRAME ALGO PARA COMER!

Desli: dile a ryoma que te invite, asi te usara para evitar la conversación con su padre... de nuevo! ah que maldito sos principe del tennis! - 

Chocolana: SIP! RYOMA ECHIZEN EL CHICO FRIO PRACTICANTE DEL TENNIS INVITA A SAKUNO A SALIR! O POR UNA ESTUPIDEEESSS -zamarrea a ryoma-

Desli: los resumenes de choco siempre son tan acertados xDD -abraza a choco- ahh una vez mas juntas para dañar la buena reputación de Echizen!

Chocolana: shiiiiiiiii! -suelta a echizen y este queda en el piso- n.n!

Desli: -llorando inconsoladamente- OMG! Choco sos un ave de mal aguero TT

Chocolana: io? pu ke!

Desli: por lo de gantz... i hate u! TT -sigue llorando- u.u en fin este song fic es de la cancion de las tatu "Loves me not"

Chocolana: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! PORQUE O SI NO- saca una MEGA SUPER DUPER HYPER GRANDE basuca- MUAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Desli jijiji -risa tipo misha- se preguntaran por que presento mis fics con la choco pero es que mis fics son tristes u.u y como chocolana fue hecha para alegrar mis vidas... por que no alegrar la vida de los lectores tmb?

Chocolana: O.O shi?

Desli: si nOn la abraza y luego la suelta en fin, lean, ojala les guste y dejen review!

Chocolana: MUCHOS! para que Itnuzi sea happy! -aun amenzando a los lectores-

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I´m losing my only friend_

_I don´t know why, I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

_Now I´m so confused_

_I don´t know what to do_

No sabía que su vida se complicaría tanto enamorándose de él. Lo amaba… en realidad lo hacía, es como si Ryoma fuera la luz de su vida, sin importar cuan arrogante, provocador, engreído, despistado, poco comunicativo y antipático fuera, ella sabía que era algo más que un frío chico obsesionado con el tennis.

Ryuzaki Sakuno se consideraba como una chica normal. Vivía con sus padres pero pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la casa de su abuela, la entrenadora del equipo masculino de tennis en Seigaku Ryuzaki Sumire, estudiaba en esa misma escuela, estaba en 1er año, tenía amigos, formaba parte del club de tennis aunque no era muy buena jugadora practicaba mucho para mejorar y hacer que su abuela se sintiera orgullosa además de que cierto jugador se fijara en ella.

Sakuno tenía una mejor amiga llamada Osakada Tomoka; una loca, escandalosa, extrovertida, agresiva y social persona, se conocían prácticamente desde toda la vida y tenían muchos gustos en común, ¡hasta les gustaba el mismo chico¡ Si bien sakuno prefería guardar su amor por Ryoma kun en sus adentros, Tomoka escogía gritar a los 4 vientos su adoración por él, lo apoyaba notablemente en sus partidos, claro la chica de largas trenzas también hacía lo mismo pero Osakada hasta le había creado un club de fans y se había auto proclamado presidenta.

Aunque quería mucho a ambos, ella guardaba un secreto y era el amor hacia el chico, no era capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos a Ryoma kun las palabras simplemente no se articularían y claramente no podía contarle a Tomoka que estaba enamorada de el príncipe… Simplemente se pondría histérica y empezaría a gritarle que era una traidora y como osaba fijar sus ojos en "SU" objeto de adoración, sep ya podía oír las palabras en su cabeza. En realidad Ryoma no era nada de Tomoka de hecho le parecía un poco fastidiosa bueno… muy fastidiosa, pero Osakada era muy exasperada y cualquier chica que se acercara a él sin su autorización se convertiría en blanco de su odio.

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me..._

A Sakuno le molestaba un poco eso, le parecía estúpido pedirle permiso a ella para estar con Ryoma kun, en verdad quería a su amiga pero se estaba pasando de lo racional. Hace dos semanas una chica le confesó a Ryoma que le gustaba y antes de que el príncipe le contestara que no correspondía a sus sentimientos ella ya estaba regañando severamente a la chica… hasta la hizo llorar, el príncipe tubo que decirle a Tomoka que parara de gritarle mientras Sakuno le costo toda la tarde hacer que la chica dejara de gritar.

A raíz de ese pequeño incidente Echizen evitaba constantemente a Tomoka ¿Que se creía esa niña al prohibirle juntarse con otras chicas? No es que estaba interesado en alguna en particular pero no quería que le dijeran que hacer. Y menos alguien que no tenía ningún derecho a mandar sobre su vida como lo era ella.

Un DIA después de quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela porque su obaa san le había pedido que la esperara para que le entregara algo a su padre, vió a ryoma salir de los cambiadores con cara de fastidio.

"Hai.… Ryoma kun" lo saludó con un ligero sonrojo en su cara

"um, Ryuzaki" volteó a verla… la razón de la mala cara de Ryoma era porque él y su oyaji iban a tener una conversación muy importante, según su madre era hora de que Nanjiroh le hablara a su hijo sobre sexo, era tan insólito ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido semejante idea a Kaa san de hablar sobre eso? Oyaji era un hombre pervertido que se la pasaba viendo sucias revistas y un padre algo degenerado, él no quería hablar con él, tenía que evitar la conversación de cualquier forma.

"ano Ryoma kun… ¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó sosteniendo fuertemente su maletín para calmar sus nervios.

"Estoy bien" dijo cortante, tenía un gran problema que resolver o mejor dicho evitar, no tenía tiempo para andar hablando con alguien, debía llegar tarde a su casa… una idea "Oi Ryuzaki"

"¿um?" el príncipe siempre la llamaba por su apellido, lo más seguro era que no recordaba su nombre…

"¿quieres salir conmigo?" una idea algo extrema, pero ya sus senpais se habían ido y podía llegar tarde a su casa con la excusa de que tuvo una cita.

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn´t care_

_I started crossing the line_

_Cause you were never there_

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It´s almost like I don´t even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don´t know what to do_

"¿na…nani?" tartamudeó incrédula ¿había escuchado mal? Sí, de seguro era eso "¿qu… qué a… acabas de decir?"

"Te pregunté que si querías salir conmigo, ahorita" repitió con el mismo tono de voz que siempre usaba en realidad no había ningún motivo en especial para invitarla específicamente a ella, sólo que le pareció buena idea para pasar el tiempo.

"ha…hai" asintió con un rubor más intenso en sus mejillas.

"Entonces vamos" le indicó que caminara a su lado y salieron de la escuela juntos, Ryoma le había propuesto ir a comer algo, le pareció buena la idea. Estuvo un poco indecisa sobre que comer pero al final optaron por comida rápida.

Al principio comieron en silencio, Sakuno sentía que debía iniciar una conversación pero no sabía de que hablarle hmm… Ryoma no quería volver a su casa así que tenía que pasar el tiempo con esta chica que se sonrojaba siempre y tartamudeaba tanto que casi no entendía lo que decía.

Ya casi terminaban de comer y aún era muy pronto para regresar a casa… un tema del que hablar… hmm ¡ya!

"¿Cómo es tener a Ryuzaki sensei de abuela?" una pregunta muy interesante además él quería saber como era ella afuera de la escuela desenvolviendo el papel de abuela, Sumire era una mujer de carácter fuerte.

"…Obaa san es muy divertida" respondió Sakuno después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida "puede que sea estricta y que su semblante sea de una mujer temible pero el león no es como lo pintan… ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas y respondiendo a tu pregunta yo diría que tengo suerte de tenerla como abuela, es tan fuerte"

Debió admitir que su respuesta le impresionó un poco, el hecho de que hubiera dicho todas y cada una de esas palabras sin tartamudear le demostró que ella podía ser muy decidida. Continuaron hablando sobre cosas así, ella le preguntaba sobre su vida y él le respondía, a veces era el revés en fin, la gente iba y venía mientras ellos seguían hablando.

"Oh kami, es tarde" exclamo la chica viendo su reloj

"¿si?" dijo entre sorprendido y satisfecho, había logrado pasar el tiempo además de que fue interesante…no, divertido.

"Es muy tarde para ir a mi casa, es mejor que me quede donde obaa san" dijo saliendo junto a Ryoma del lugar "domo arigato Ryoma kun" le agradeció mientras un ligero tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me_

"um, betsuni" dijo sin importancia, era tarde y no era seguro que una joven chica caminara sola a estas horas de la noche "te acompañaré a tu casa"

"gra…gracias" dijo mirando al suelo y caminando, nunca habría imaginado que Ryoma la invitaría a salir, había sido tan repentino, Tomoka no iba a creerlo… "TOMOKA" gritó súbitamente al recordar a su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó al escuchar la exclamación hmm Tomoka… ese nombre, claro, era la chica escandalosa y fastidiosa que se creía con derecho a mandar sobre su vida, había cada loco en el mundo.

"Oh gomen…" –dijo volviendo a caminar cabizbaja ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? Estaba en problemas, grandes problemas si ella se enteraba de que había salido con el príncipe sin su autorización ella se enfadaría y mucho. ¿Un momento en qué demonios pensaba? No necesitaba ningún permiso, Ryoma no era nada de Tomoka además él fue quien la invitó. No tenía por qué temer, no estaban haciendo nada malo "aquí es"

Ambos se detuvieron enfrente de una casa _¿con que aquí vive Sumirecita…?"_ pensó el chico con ojos de gato.

"Muchas gracias por todo, en serio" dijo haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento "la pasé muy bien, nos vemos mañana Ryoma kun"

"hai, que pases buenas noches" después de que vió a Sakuno entrar a su casa siguió su camino al llegar a su casa entró discretamente y vió a su padre en la sala… por un momento se asustó y se quedó congelado pero pudo escuchar los sonoros ronquidos que emitía oyaji; subió las escaleras a su habitación se cambio de ropa a su pijama y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Sakuno llegó a la escuela con su abuela, Ryuzaki sensei le había preguntado por qué llegó tarde, ella al explicarle que salió con Ryoma su abuela sólo sonrió y empezó a preguntarle cómo estuvo la cita. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa ¿y si Tomoka se enteraba que habían salido? Era su única amiga no quería perderla, pero también estaba el lado de su corazón que quería perdidamente a Ryoma. Tenía que escoger

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me..._

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It´s almost like I don´t even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don´t know what to do_

Entró al salón y vió temerosa a las personas que estaban ahí, demonios Tomoka se encontraba allí hablando con Katsuo, Kachiro y el experimentado Horio ¿será qué ya sabía?

"¡¡Sakuno chan!" le llamó Tomoka, no era un tono de enfado y se veía sonriente, así que respiro aliviada.

Desde el inicio de clases hasta el almuerzo todo parecía normal, no había visto a Ryoma por que hoy tenían práctica temprano los titulares. Sin embargo quería verlo, el príncipe del tennis la había invitado a una cita y la pasaron bien.

"¡Oi, olvidé que tengo que decirle algo al profesor de matemática! Espérame en el lugar donde siempre comemos"

"Está bien" asintió y caminó hasta la parte de la escuela donde había abundantes árboles, era un sitio muy relajado y ella solía comer ahí junto con Tomoka

Vió a alguien y sonrió por inercia, ese chico de cabello negro verdoso que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, algo hizo que se detuviera y le impidiera ir a saludarlo.

"dime o'chibi, ¿hablaste con tu padre sobre aquel tema?" le preguntó un compañero titular de ojos morados.

"no, por suerte llegué tarde a mi casa y él estaba dormido" le respondió

"ah, ¿y qué hiciste durante todo el tiempo? ¿Qué hiciste para tardarte?

"nada, sólo ví a la nieta de la entrenadora y la invité a salir" dijo en un tono de lo más normal

"nuestro o'chibi saliendo en una cita, con una chica ¡que bello es ser joven!" le dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello

"Momoshiro deja eso, me haces daño "trató de zafarse "además no fue gran cosa sólo lo hice porque necesitaba llegar tarde y no tenía a nadie con quien salir"

Podía oír como se quebraba su corazón en mil pedazo, se sentía utilizada, no la había invitado a salir porque en realidad la quería, si no porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, se alejó corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían, las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus grandes ojos.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno" alguien gritó su nombre, una enfadada chica de dos coletas "ya me enteré de que paso ayer, ¡¿cómo te atreves a salir con mi príncipe! Eh, pensé que eras mi amiga y tan sólo esperaste a que me descuidara y me traicionaste. ¡Confíe en ti! Te odio.

¿Era su pesadilla vuelta realidad? Todo lo que ella había temido y querido evitar se estaba materializando en ese preciso momento. El amor de su vida no la quería y ahora estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

"Yo… Tomoka… gomenasai"- se disculpo y luego salio corriendo de nuevo, llorando y sintiéndose mal todo lo humanamente posible. La vida era realmente cruel con ella. Lejos había dejado a un chico que la utilizo para evitar algo y atrás estaba su amiga repitiendo en alto cuanto la odiaba

Ella había sido tan tonta y ahora todo era tan simple… él no la amaba y ella tampoco la amaba

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_He loves me, He loves me not_

_She loves me, She loves me not_

_Loves me not..._

El fin u.u… se acabo! Ejeje espero que les haya gustado, en realidad este fic no es tan irreal por que se han visto muchos casos donde las amigas se enamoran del mismo chico u.u (experiencia propia) en fin. No se si lo agradeci antes pero ARIGATO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW EN NAVIDADES, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL Y CRACK. En verdad estoy conmovida por que les gusto "Crack" les confieso que es uno de mis proyectos mas importantes… y si no lo han leido les invito a que lo hagan!

No traduci la canción por que me parece un ingles muy facil, el titulo significa "No me ama" y… pues espero que lo entiendan o.oU

En fin toy cansada de hacer esto pero bueno, en parte el fic ta dedicado a mi amiguita Myrle por que se que le gustan burda las tatu, aunque ella no lee ninguno de mis fics, ni deja review! TT, agradecimientos a Chocolana por aconsejarme y alegrar mis días xD DEJEN REVIEW see ya n-n


End file.
